


Theo's Dream

by cowboycruncher



Series: Valdonia: Realm of Mages [2]
Category: Original Work, Sanctums Demise, Valdonia: Realm of Mages
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboycruncher/pseuds/cowboycruncher
Summary: The Ringmaster's influence reaches beyond just the physical realm.
Relationships: Benjamin Aelius | "The Ringmaster"/Theodorus Von Lavoie-Desrosiers
Series: Valdonia: Realm of Mages [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934920
Kudos: 1





	Theo's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo/gifts).



It began with innocence as any other daydream, or musing would, though Theodorus had no recollection of falling asleep. However, he supposed, no one really did when they played audience to the inner machinations of their minds. Regardless of context, he was faced with what he presumed was a concoction of what had been pearling his mind as of late. The Ringmaster stood before him, motionless as if he were deep in thought, but his expression was not what drew Theo’s attention in the man’s direction. Not only was the subject of his desire mere feet away from him, but his shirt was askew—untucked and seducingly, if he might add, nearly entirely unbuttoned. It was unlike R to appear so exposed, or downright indecent; the man was the epitome of the term put together, which merely insisted upon Theo’s curiosity. 

The Ringmaster was not looking at him, his eyes were affixed to the wall to his right. Theo had seen him without proper attire adorning his upper torso before once or twice—noted how much of an outline shadowed his collarbones, and where the lines of his ribs began, ended, and turned. How sharply the bones of his shoulders jutted from his skeleton as if in accusation. R was malnourished, but somehow, still so beautiful. Suddenly, Theo felt the urge to speak; he wished to know what the ongoings of his master’s mind were. After all, it seemed as though R spent more time somersaulting around the mathematics of their little covens’ affairs than he did in his own bed, resting. “What are you thinking?” Although he clearly was the one speaking, it felt as though he were wading through water trying to do so.

Resistance, yes, that’s what he would call it. Odd as it was for a dream to be such a way, he couldn’t bring himself to ponder it. The Ringmaster looked at him then, his grey eyes held a serenity so soft—ever gentle—that Theo wished to lose himself within the rainy day’s hue for all of eternity. If R were to stare at him and never speak again, there would be no issue; Theo, for one, would be none the wiser. Hesitantly, as if he were about to plant the pad of his foot down upon the surface of a lily pad floating atop the calm water of a lake, Theodorus stepped towards the only driving force in his life: a man whom he trusted with everything he could spare. The Ringmaster’s eyes observed him come closer, a fond expression educating his features as a faint smile pulled at his thin, plush lips. “About you, of course,” a voice like velvet cooed in turn, the older mage’s head lilting thoughtfully to the side.

“What about me?” Theo insisted, subject to his own aptitude toward yearning for answers. A charming hum was what he received in response as the Ringmaster stepped forth, halting the remaining space that separated them. Slender fingers on a shaking hand found purchase against Theo’s right cheek, the soft skin of R’s hand gliding across the silky texture of untampered flesh that lay beneath his touch. Theo could not draw his eyes away from the gaze he looked up into, aware how abhorrently apparent his adoration was in his eyes, yet he couldn’t bring himself to be rid of it. It seemed that R enjoyed to be admired in such a way, and who was he to deny him that? Alas, however, he lost sight of such beautiful monotonous eyes as the Ringmaster closed them, leaving only a moment of despair for Theo before the younger of the two became preoccupied with the press of cool, soft lips against his own.

A heat transpired within his face, he immediately leant into R’s kiss—something he had wished for from the beginning. It felt surreal in a euphoric sort of way, like he was reliving a cherished memory and accomplishing his greatest victory in one throe of conduct. Quickly, to prevent the taller of the two from retreating away from him, Theodorus tossed one of his arms upwards, around the Ringmaster’s thin neck and over his jutting spine, forcing him close. The grin creeping into R’s mouth was felt more than noticed, Theo’s eyes were screwed shut after all, desperate to claim every sensation he could manage. A part of him was fearful, however, that R would force away and abandon him there after gifting him such an ethereal moment. Asking him to stay, to give more than just this, would of course be selfish of him, but he countered—perhaps sometimes it was acceptable to behave in such a way.

Such worries were put to rest as shaking, slender hands settled upon his hips. Theo mourned the loss of the touch upon his face, but much enjoyed what had arisen from that. Deeper: he sought out the mouth against his own with increasing vigor, pushing the limits of what he could get away with, and the Ringmaster allowed it—granted him permission to act roughly, to force his jaw into writhing against Theo’s, and met him halfway by plunging his tongue into the wet cavern of his servant’s. At some point in time Theo has gripped the gangly shoulder of the cult leader’s with his free hand, a limb that now buried within the dark silk of R’s hair and tangled there, clinging to him as if he were a lifeline; and really, to Theo, that was what he was. When they parted, a string of spit connected them still, but was ruptured by R deviously drawing his tongue across his lips—an action that Theo would have missed had he kept his eyes shut. The sight of it made his stomach turn over, and caused his flesh to rise in expectation. 

“Ah, Teddy.” The taller of the two mumbled, “how I love you so.” With that, he pressed his nose against Theodorus’, a quaint smile snaking onto his lips and dampening his dimples—a genuine expression. Such words blossomed a warmth within Theo that he was unsure he’d ever felt before, urging an almost surprised laugh to usher from his chest. It made a single eyebrow on R’s behalf quirk in curiosity, an unanswered question behind his eyes, but Theo eased away his unspoken inquiry by imparting upon him a sweet, gentle kiss to mirror the Ringmaster’s personality. It appeared that he did not mind that, as he accepted it openly, and happily subjected himself to Theo. Threading his fingers through the long strands of R’s hair felt akin to shredding his years of insecurities away—so much agonizing confusion plagued him, but here with R in his arms, uttering words he had only once dreamt of witnessing in his wildest fantasies, everything was at peace with him.

“I love you, too,” he replied with all the sincerity in the world, for he did not tell a lie. For a moment they were suspended there, smiling—giggling on occasion, maybe—trading lazy kisses and working fingers into gradually easing muscles. The fervent behavior from before had simmered, but Theodorus craved it again. There was a passion within the Ringmaster that he had merely gotten a glimpse of, and he desired more of it. Or, at the very least, to get a chance of another sight. To encourage it, or, rather, set it in motion, Theo took it upon himself to grab a fistful of R’s somewhat unkempt hair and force him close once more, trepidation holding him sullen for a second before he connected their lips in proclamation of heat. A small noise just short of a gasp reverberated through R’s lips, but he had his own fair share of daring—and was certainly no stranger to games. 

A knee found the space between Theodorus’ thighs, providing both anguish and relief. It pressed against his sensitive flesh, igniting a tumbling flame within its victim, kneading at his legs and his drowsy cock—of which had yet to decide whether it was going to wake up or not. The hands upon his hips tensed, spurring a vice-like grip that had his pelvis twitching. R was not an inherently strong man, but Theo held minimal expectation for him in that division. A euphoria untampered met him as his jutting bones aligned with the cult leader’s, and he swiftly became aware that he was being walked backwards. Trust held him in place, attached to R at the mouth and hips until the backs of his knees collided with the edge of their couch, and he collapsed accordingly onto the plush cushions. The Ringmaster remained standing above him, observing Theodorus as if he were prey that had just become snagged on a vine during his pursuit. It did wonders for the tension in his trousers.

Where his courage had suddenly burst forth from, he would never know, but it did, and Theo slipped his hand down his front, past his waistband and into the confines of pants, palming at his blossoming erection. Briefly he panicked, wondering if R would punish him for his actions, but the Ringmaster merely watched with a crooked smirk puppeteering his plush lips, seemingly content to watch his loyal servant play with himself. With his opposite hand, Theo moved to undo the clasping that held his waistband in one piece, but R leant forth and swatted his limb away, conducting the action himself, and even going as far to slip the entire ensemble down, down, down to Theo’s shivering ankles. Being exposed in such a manner would, under any other circumstance, be humiliating, but no such transgression permeated in the face of the man he loved—who, remarkably, loved him, too. Or so he had said, at least. 

R was cold to the touch, which was disconcerting, but he held all the grace of a swan as he clambered atop of Theo and wrapped his fist around his reddening cock; the pumps he provided to it were long, drawn out, and absolutely maddening. No man was any match against such movements—how they switched from the flat of his untampered palm to the lines of his slender, curved fingers with the faintest hint of nails as he reached the glistening head, only to deploy the process in reverse as he descended. Theo was done in, wanton in the sounds that gruffly left his nose and mouth—and all for the amusement of his beloved master, who hadn’t shed his somewhat boastful grin since they had arrived in this position. What R wanted he usually got, and what he desired was to hear Theo beg. Hindsight would reveal that it did not take much, but Theo was playing up on his behavior somewhat to see just how far his master was willing to go tonight. Propping up one knee, he pressed it to the front of R’s trousers, earning another gasp from him that filed down into a low groan urgently. 

R smacked the playful leg away and Theo chuckled at him for it, before arching his back to raise his hips higher. A blind man would’ve been able to see what he wanted. Indignant, the Ringmaster peered at him in silence for a moment while Theodorus chewed at his bottom lip in fear that he would be left in such a state. R would never do that to him, right? Right. The man in question covered the younger of the two with his own body, pressing his very apparent clothed cock against Theo’s unhindered own, while two fingers spread Theo’s lips and forced their way inside, prodding his tongue and practically drowning in his spit. The eye contact the two had established was held, summoning once more the crooked smirk to R’s lips while Theo in turn was privy to a bit of his own saliva dripping from his mouth and down his chin. New clothes would be essential by the time this was over, whatever it was to come of it. Finally, the digits lamented, and disappeared as R replaced them with his mouth. 

Eyes falling shut, Theo once again submitted to the sensations of having R atop of him, the scratch of his clothing against skin, the heat from his face, the wet of his mouth and how his hair was just long enough to brush Theo’s cheek when his head was tilted this way or that— and then Theo nearly shouted as the moisturized fingers he’d recently just been sucking the skin off of found their way inside of him, prodding a whole new cavern. The stretch that came with their appearance forced a grimace from his face, but R seemed unconcerned as he worked him open. 

“Look at me,” he urged. Theo complied, his jaw hanging just enough to expose his slickened mouth. The Ringmaster smiled back at him, drawing his lips along Theodorus’ cheek and to his ear. “You’re beautiful.” How unfair, Theo thought stubbornly in response, but the sensation of pure joy—something he had identified as love—bloomed within his chest once again, and suddenly the pain was not as bad. It grew tiresome, though, even with his beloved whispering sweet nothings—everythings—into his ear and pressing into his mouth. Naturally, R picked up on this quickly, and he straightened up. Anticipation with a small bleed of anxiety, or was it nervousness? palpated in Theo’s thudding heartbeat as he watched R undo the clasping of his own trousers now. The cock that ensued was not particularly significant in any form, and that was intensely perfect. Excitment replaced his hesitation as he aimed to inch closer to R, but the man in question was already a step ahead. 

Hands—one a bit damp—finding purchase on Theo’s hips allowed the Ringmaster to inch forward, breath drawing in on both parts as he breached the loosened ring of muscle he had been occupying his time with expanding. When Theo showed no overt signs of distress, they continued, until R’s pelvis was flush against Theo’s. The ensuing sensation was a breaded fullness incomparable to any other; Theo craned his head back, teeth clenched while he accustomed himself to it, and R waited patiently for him to move of his own accord. Seconds ticked by, seeming like millennium until Theo had decided he wanted to grind against the driving force penetrating him. R held him still as he withdrew, but Theo’s impatience continued in the form of wriggling and a whine. R responded by slamming back against him with enough force to drive Theo forward on the cushions, nearly erupting a scream from him as the head of his cock came barreling into the spot. 

“Do that again!” Theo panted in desperation. The Ringmaster, amused, complied, establishing an aggressive pace that forced the air from Theo’s lungs unforgivingly. With nothing to grab onto, the younger of the two raised his hands above his head, pushing against the arm of the sofa behind his cranium and back onto the dick sliding into and out of him at a gallop. It was all-consuming, eating him alive like a parasite until he was drowning in the resounding sensations like a sunken duckling. Words were lost, he was subject only to the primal sounds of his own biology’s crude creation—subdued only by the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, driving him so far into a high he had never encountered before that he was unsure he would ever come down. Pressure built in his abdomen, in his head—everywhere, muscles tensing, and for what? He had no clue.

The only viable sentences to leave him were broken accumulations of “master”, “yes”, and “please”—for really, what else did he even need to voice? Pleasure melted his skin and gnawed at his bones, sweat spilled from him into fabric of his shirt, while his fingers grew white from clenching at the arm cushion just beyond his skull. He couldn’t take it, he knew what was going to happen, but his warning was just as breathless sounding as he was, lungs devoid of air from the cock in his ass that seemed to have a direct connection to his rib cage. “Master, I’m- I’m going to-”

With a gasp he sat up, his chest heaving as if he’d just run a marathon. Desperately, he looked around him; the setting was… the same, but different. A candle was lit on the side table nearby, casting a different emotion upon the room. And gods his damn trousers were tighter than the security at the palace. Frantically, he directed his focus on the other couch just opposite of the one he occupied—the one the Ringmaster had pushed him down onto… or, hadn’t he? That couldn’t be right, for the man sat across from him, using the light that his illuminated candle provided to read an indiscernible book. The Ringmaster looked up at Theo, sensing that he was being watched, but it was nothing more than a glance until he made note of—undoubtedly—the wild, and bewildered expression upon his servant’s face. Straightening up, R observed him properly, head canting to the side ever-so-slightly.

“My, my. What’s got your feathers ruffled, Teddy?” Came his soothing voice, like melted chocolate. 

Theo made no response. How could he? Just a moment ago, he had been… well, he presumed dreaming that this man was brutally destroying his asshole, but now here he was, calmingly going about some research with a teacup poised in his free hand. At the silence, a more concerned expression overencumbered the confused one upon R’s face. “Have you had a bad dream?”

“No.” Theo replied, acutely becoming aware of himself. “It was a good dream.” There was a sadness to his tone that he couldn’t help, he knew it to be so—he ignored the comforting stance that the Ringmaster then took, and stood before any words could leave his mouth, departing as quickly as he could manage without arising suspicion. R, of course, let him go, settling back into his comfortable spot. A crooked smirk prying at the corner of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about the universe where these characters are from? Check out the Discord server - to join, just shoot me a message @ cowboycruncher#7497.


End file.
